


Контакт

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer, Moi Dix Mois
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Kudos: 1





	Контакт

Мана не удивляется, когда ровно в полночь экран его телефона освещается, извещая хозяина о том, что пришло новое сообщение. Мана краем глаза взглядывает на экран и неохотно отрывает руки от клавиатуры, тянется к телефону. Он уже знает, что написано в сообщении, и несколько мгновений медлит. Потом все-таки нажимает на кнопку «прочитать».

От: GACKT  
03/19 00:00  
Happy Birthday!

— А ты не очень-то заботишься об оригинальности, а? — шепчет Мана, улыбаясь и быстро набирая ответное «спасибо».  
Но ответа он не отправляет. Палец замирает над кнопкой «отправить» и перемещается на кнопку «удалить». «Не будем нарушать традиций», — думает Мана и невольно усмехается.  
Уже столько лет они не общаются, но каждый получает от другого короткое поздравление. Ничего больше. Они не спрашивают друг друга: «Как дела?» и «Что нового?» Иногда Мана задается вопросом: а что будет, если цепочка прервется?..  
Он снова смотрит в монитор, собираясь вернуться к своим делам. Кликает мышкой по значку «новая вкладка». Привычным жестом размяв пальцы, набирает в строке поисковика: «Gackt Camui». И стирает набранное. Воровато оглядывается, словно кто-то может наблюдать за ним. И почему-то он уверен, что Гакт так же, как он сейчас, иногда набирает в поисковике его имя и так же стирает, будучи не в силах побороть нахлынувший вдруг стыд за такое любопытство.  
В конце концов, думает Мана, общение два раза в год устраивает их обоих, а значит — ничего не надо менять.


End file.
